Une nouvelle venue de loin
by Figurinees
Summary: Une étrange rumeur s'élève dans les lointaines contrées de la Terre du Milieu. Celle-ci n'affecte pas uniquement les Elfes, les Hommes et les Nains, mais également le Mal qui gronde en Mordor. Car en effet, cette rumeur pourrait bien annoncer un nouveau tournant dans le destin de tous : IL a été retrouvé et se dirige à présent vers sa destiné !
1. Petite présentation

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je me prénomme Figurinees et je serai votre guide en ces lieux.

Je suis une grande fan de la trilogie Le Seigneur des Anneaux (je me suis lancée depuis peu dans la lecture du merveilleux monde créé par J.R.R Tolkien). C'est donc tout naturellement que ma première histoire porte sur ce thème.

Une nouvelle venue de loin est ma première fanfiction sur ce sujet. J'ai longtemps écrit sur Harry Potter et ses petits compagnons, mais depuis quelques temps, je trouve que le monde fantastique du SDA est beaucoup plus intéressant à explorer.

Je vais essayer de rester le plus fidèle aux livres, même si j'avoue certains passages du film me plaisent plus et s'accordent mieux avec le fil de mes idées et où je veux emmener notre petite héroïne.

Je vous laisse donc tranquillement commencer cette histoire. Asseyez-vous confortablement. Prenez un café ou un thé si vous le souhaitez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos suggestions et critiques, ça peut toujours me servir pour la suite et ça me ferait plaisir.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Bon baiser de la Lorien, Figurinees.


	2. Prologue

_23 Mai de l'an 3018 du Troisième Âge de la Terre Milieu_

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur la Lothlórien, amenant avec elle la fraîcheur et l'obscurité. A Caras Galadhon, la capitale fortifiée, de jolies flammes vertes avaient été allumées autour de l'arbre principal. La cité avait été construite bien avant que les Nains n'aient été chassés de la Moria en l'an 1981 et elle possédait une architecture particulière. En effet, elle fut construite non seulement à l'intérieure, mais également autour des arbres, ce qui avait valu le surnom de ses habitants – les Galadhrim, aussi appelés Gens des Arbres.

Un peu plus au Sud de la ville, alors que la plupart des Elfes Sylvains regagnaient leur demeure, une jeune femme semblait ne pas vouloir faire de même. Debout devant un panneau en bois sur lequel avait été dessiné une cible, l'Elfe semblait concentrée. Même ses longs cheveux châtains venant de temps à autre lui chatouiller le visage ne semblaient pas la détourner de son but. Après un petit soupir, la jeune Elfe arma son arc et se mit en position de tire. Celui-ci était caractéristique des armes de la Lórien – mesurant près de deux mètres de long, ces arcs étaient fabriqués en bois de _mellyrn_ et la corde avec des cheveux d'Elfes, quant aux flèches, elles étaient faites en frêne et en plume de cygne. Après plusieurs secondes, la jeune femme lâcha sa flèche.

« En plein dans le mille, pensa-t-elle en souriant. »

Doucement, elle abaissa son arc et le remit dans son carquois. Des applaudissements retentirent soudain derrière elle – Haldir, gardien de la Forêt d'Or, s'avança.

« Tu as fait d'énormes progrès, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Merci. Je m'entraîne chaque jour pour cela, lui rappela la jeune Elfe en lui rendant son sourire. »

Rapidement, elle alla récupérer ses flèches encore plantées dans la cible en bois. Lorsqu'elle retourna vers le gardien de la Lórien, la jeune femme s'aperçut bien vite que quelque chose le troublait. Elle lui demanda alors :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je vous trouve tourmenté ces derniers jours. Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui vous ait causé du tord ?

- A vrai dire, en effet, lui répondit Haldir en relevant la tête vers elle. Mowan, il faut que l'on ait une petite discussion au sujet de ton avenir ici.

- Par quel moyen puis-je vous faire comprendre que je ne veux pas partir ? s'énerva-t-elle soudain. _Ada_, pourquoi tenez-vous à ce point à ce que je quitte cette Terre ?

- Parce que tu sais pertinemment qu'un jour il nous faudra traverser la Grande Mer et retourner sur la Terre de nos ancêtres, lui rappela l'Elfe. Et ...

- Mais c'est ici que je suis née et que j'ai grandi ! l'interrompit Mowan. Je connais chaque recoin de cette forêt, chaque arbre, chaque court d'eau.

- Nous n'y sommes plus en sécurité. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'ombre s'étend en Mordor et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois exposée à tout cela.

- Pourquoi m'avoir appris à me battre si ce n'est pour défendre les miens ? »

Haldir ne sut quoi répondre. A dire vrai, il se sentait complètement impuissant face au caractère entêté de sa fille. Il ne pouvait la blâmer, car c'était assurément de lui qu'elle avait hérité ce trait de personnalité. Sa femme était beaucoup plus sage et douce, malheureusement, la jeune Mowan n'avait passé que trop peu d'années en sa compagnie. Voilà plusieurs siècles qu'elle les avait quittés, victime d'une attaque d'Orques lors d'un voyage vers la forêt de Mirkwood. Sa mort avait causé beaucoup de peine à la petite Mowan et son caractère n'avait fait que s'affirmer dès lors.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose, reprit soudain l'Elfe, je le sens.

- Gildor Inglorion vient de m'apprendre qu'il comptait quitter la Terre du Milieu accompagné de plusieurs autres membres de sa cité, je veux que tu te joignes à eux, finit par avouer Haldir.

- Mais _Ada_...

- Ceci est non négociable, Mowan. Tu pars dès demain. Tu les rejoindras à Foncombe avant leur départ. »

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait aller plus longtemps contre la volonté de son père, la jeune Elfe ne s'attarda pas. Elle ramassa rapidement sa cape laissée par terre et repartis vers le centre de Caras Galadhon. Intérieurement, elle espérait qu'il change d'avis, mais c'était peine perdue. Une larme dévala alors sa joue blanche et tomba sur le sol.

Haldir resta un moment près de la cible faite par sa fille. Il se doutait qu'à cet instant, elle devait lui en vouloir et c'était tout à fait légitime, mais il devait le faire. Il devait la protéger. Alors qu'il allait s'en retourner vers le Nord, des bruits de pas parvinrent jusqu'à lui – Galadriel s'approcha doucement du gardien de sa cité.

« Pensez-vous que je sois un bon père ? se demanda l'Elfe plus pour lui-même. Elle est si dure avec moi et pourtant, elle me ferait faire n'importe quelle folie.

- Vous êtes bon, Haldir. Mais croyez-vous pouvoir la protéger ainsi ? l'interrogea Galadriel. Vous savez ce que j'ai vu, vous connaissez son destin.

- Ce n'est pas inévitable, soupira-t-il.

- Votre fille a un grand rôle à jouer dans la guerre qui se prépare. Vous avez vu, tout comme moi, ses dons se développer jour après jour. »

Un silence s'installe pendant lequel Haldir repensa à ces derniers mois passés avec sa fille. Il avait effectivement remarqué que Mowan progressait chaque jour un peu plus au tir à l'arc, mais également dans la maîtrise des éléments.

« Mon cher ami, je ne crains que l'emmener loin d'ici ne soit d'aucune utilité. »

Puis sur ses mots, la Dame de Lórien s'en retourna dans sa demeure, laissant le gardien des Galadhrim à ses réflexions.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre dans les bois

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre dans les bois**

Frodon Sacquet regarda une dernière fois sa petite demeure de Cul-de-Sac et ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine. Avec ses fenêtres et sa porte rondes, la maison semblait bien triste et morne depuis que le soleil s'était couché derrière la colline. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Frodon se souvenait des nombreuses soirées passées en compagnie de son oncle et de Gandalf, à écouter le récit de leurs aventures tout en fumant joyeusement. Que s'était-il passé depuis ? Le Hobbit se repassa rapidement les événements de ces derniers mois – l'absence de nouvelles de Gandalf, toutes ces révélations à propos de l'Anneau de son oncle Bilbon et surtout cet étranger ayant demandé des informations sur son compte à son voisin. Qui était-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et un frisson parcourut son dos à la pensée que celui-ci ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Pourtant, le Hobbit décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il ne voulait certainement pas reculer une fois encore son voyage et après un rapide signe de la main, il s'en retourna vers son ami Peregrin Touque, surnommé Pippin, qui l'attendait dans l'allée du jardin, visiblement impatient de parcourir la Comté. Et ensemble, ils gagnèrent les champs après avoir sauté par-dessus la haie. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Sam Gamegie et suivirent sur une courte distance un petit sentier sinueux avant de regagner les champs. Grâce à leur petite taille, ainsi qu'à leurs vêtements sombres, les trois Hobbits étaient invisibles. Même les animaux des champs et de la forêt ne remarquèrent pas leur présence.

Après avoir marché plusieurs milles vers le Sud et gravit les premières pentes, ils se permirent de jeter un regard vers leur lieu de départ. Au loin, ils virent quelques lampes briller dans le petit village de Hobbitebourg. Tout était calme, seul le vent dans les feuilles venait de temps à autre troubler cette quiétude. Frodon ne put réprimer un soupire :

« Je me demande si je reviendrai un jour dans cette vallée. »

Derrière lui, Sam et Pippin s'étaient également arrêtés pour contempler la vallée. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas dans la même état d'esprit que leur ami - pour eux, il était sûr qu'ils reviendraient bientôt. Frodon leur sourit, tentant ainsi de se persuader lui-même que tout irait bien et ils reprirent leur route. Après trois heures de marche durant laquelle Pippin ne cessa de répéter qu'il avait faim, les trois amis s'accordèrent finalement une pause afin de se restaurer. Ils s'assirent sous un vieux saule pleureur, se dissimulant ainsi dans ses feuilles tombantes. Le repas fut conviviale, chacun y allant de sa petite anecdote sur sa rencontre avec Gandalf.

« Je me souviens encore de la soufflante que nous nous sommes pris cette nuit-là, Merry et moi, raconta Pippin en riant, nous avions eu tellement peur que Gandalf nous transforme en rats des champs que nous nous étions évanouis comme de faibles femmes. »

Des éclats de rire retentirent dans la forêt, faisant fuir quelques oiseaux désireux de dormir en paix. Puis, après avoir rassemblé leurs paquetages, les trois Hobbits reprirent rapidement leur chemin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils montrèrent les premiers signes de fatigue qu'ils se décidèrent à s'arrêter pour dormir.

Frodon fut le premier à se réveiller dès que l'aube se leva. Il se redressa doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller ses amis encore profondément endormis. Le sommeil n'avait pas été de tout repos pour le Hobbit - de sombres rêves avaient hanté sa nuit. Dans ceux-ci, une ombre le poursuivait à travers la forêt avant de l'attraper brutalement. Frodon se doutait que ce rêve était en lien avec ce mystérieux étranger de Hobbitebourg. Pourquoi avait-il un si mauvais pressentiment le concernant ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le réveil de Sam et Pippin, ce dernier réclamant activement un bon repas. Cette remarque fit sourire Frodon qui les rejoignit rapidement. Le petit déjeuner achevé et leurs paquetages bien sanglés, les Hobbits se remirent en route vers le Pays de Bouc. L'atmosphère était humide et le soleil semblait caché derrière d'épais nuages, mais rien ne semblait entacher le moral des trois amis. Pippin chantait gaiement pendant que Sam et Frodon frappaient dans leurs mains, marquant ainsi le rythme. Ils avaient parcouru plusieurs milles et le soleil leur annonçait qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de l'après-midi, lorsque Sam Gamegie s'arrêta brusquement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sam ? l'interrogea Frodon.

- J'entends un poney ou un cheval qui vient sur la route derrière nous, dit le Hobbit, soucieux.

- Peut-être est-ce Gandalf qui vient à notre rencontre ? suggéra Pippin en revenant à leur hauteur.

- Cela n'est sûrement pas très important, mais je préférerai ne pas être vu sur la route, avoua Frodon. Et si c'est Gandalf, on pourra le surprendre en sortant brusquement des arbres, ajouta-t-il après réflexion. Mettons-nous à couvert ! »

Ils coururent alors se réfugier dans le petit creux d'un arbre non loin de la route. Le bruit de sabot approchait, raisonnant sur le sol. L'atmosphère sembla soudain beaucoup plus oppressante que précédemment. Plus aucun oiseau ne chantait, plus aucune feuille de bruissait dans le vent, seuls les bruits de la respiration saccadée du destrier brisait ce silence peu habituel. Frodon Sacquet, curieux, leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil précautionnent par-dessus une des grosses racines. Ce n'était pas un poney, mais un cheval noir qui s'était immobilisé à quelques pas d'eux. Sur celui-ci était assis un homme enveloppé d'un grand manteau noir à capuchon de sorte que seules ses bottes étaient visibles dans les étriers. Alors que l'étrange cavalier noir s'approchait encore un peu plus de leur cachette, une peur sans nom d'être découvert s'empara de Frodon. Ses doutes se confirmaient, ce cavalier était là pour lui nuire. Il n'avait à ce moment qu'une seule envie : disparaître et ses premières pensées allèrent vers son Anneau. Le désir de le sortir de sa poche et de s'en servir était fort. Ses paupières furent soudain lourdes, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus les mouvements de son corps. Au-dessus de lui, l'étranger se mit à humer l'air bruyamment, comme pour sentir l'inquiétude qui rongeait les trois petits êtres dissimulés. Mais soudain, les paroles de Gandalf le mettant en garde contre le pouvoir de l'Anneau revinrent en mémoire au Semi-Homme - ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'Anneau désormais à quelques centimètres de son index gauche et il le remis dans sa poche. A ce même moment, le cavalier se redressa et le cheval repartit. Après plusieurs secondes sans bouger, les trois amis se permirent de respirer de nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cherche et qu'il _humait_ ma piste. Je me demande d'où il vient, se dit Frodon en se relevant.

- Sauf votre respect, dit Sam, c'est de Hobbitebourg que vient ce cavalier noir. Mon père m'a parlé de lui lorsque je suis parti porter la clé de votre maison. Il m'a dit qu'un étrange cavalier, tout de noir vêtu, était venu lui poser d'être question à votre sujet.

- Mais il n'y a peut-être aucun rapport entre le cavalier et l'étranger de l'Ancien, dit Pippin. Nous avons quittés Hobbitebourg assez secrètement.

- J'aurai peut-être dû attendre Gandalf, murmura Frodon pour lui-même. »

Le Pays de Bouc étant à encore bien des milles d'ici et, après quelques minutes pour se remettre de leurs émotions, les trois amis reprirent leur chemin en veillant à se tenir toujours à quelques mètres hors de la route. Le trajet fut désormais silencieux. Tous les trois mètres, l'un d'eux se retournait afin de vérifier leurs arrières. La peur guidait leurs pas durant le reste de la journée. Le soleil s'était couché derrière les collines lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une carcasse d'arbre où ils s'accordèrent un moment de répits, mais ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité. Chaque bruissement de feuille les faisait sursauter. Le crépuscule les entourait lorsqu'ils regagnèrent finalement le chemin. Au bout d'un moment, ne notant aucun bruit étrange ou suspect, ils parurent rassurer et cessèrent de guetter le son de sabots. Pippin se risqua même à fredonner une chanson de la Comté, Sam avait repris ses claquements de mains. Seul Frodon restait silencieux à côté d'eux. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit le bruit du cavalier noir humant sa trace. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Afin de faire bonne figure auprès de ses amis, il leur rendit leur sourire. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent soudain – un bruit de chevaux au galop se fit entendre derrière eux. Rapidement, les Hobbits se glissèrent hors du chemin. Leurs cœurs s'étaient remis à palpiter. Pourtant, ils furent vite rassurés par l'origine de ces bruits – de claires voix mêlées à de nombreux rires s'élevaient dans la nuit étoilée.

« Des Elfes ! s'exclama Sam. Des Elfes, monsieur ! On ne peut pas aller les voir ?

- Ecoutez, ils viennent de ce côté, dit Frodon. Il suffit de les attendre. »

Sam Gamegie avait vu juste. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Elfes ne tardèrent pas à descendre le chemin vers la vallée. Ils passèrent lentement. Puis soudain, le dernier du groupe se retourna et regarda vers eux en riant.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ! cria-t-il faisant se retourner les autres. Frodon Sacquet ! Vous êtes dehors bien tard. Ou peut-être êtes-vous égaré ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda Frodon pour toute réponse.

- Nous savons bien des choses, ria-t-il. Nous vous avons vu autrefois avec Bilbon.

- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Pippin.

- Je suis Gildor, répondit l'Elfe. Nous sommes exilés nous ne faisons que nous attarder encore un peu ici avant de repasser la Grande Mer. Mais que faites-vous si loin de chez vous ? Si loin de Hobbitebourg ?

- Nous..., commença Frodon.

- Parlez-nous des cavaliers noirs ? l'interrompit Pippin.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que deux cavaliers noirs nous ont rattrapés aujourd'hui, expliqua Sam. L'un d'eux s'est éclipsé à votre approche. »

Les Elfes parurent soudain songeurs, mais Gildor les invita à se joindre à eux pour la nuit. Une jeune Elfe se présenta alors à eux :

« Bienvenus parmi nous, petits Hommes. Je suis Isidore.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, ma Dame, répondit poliment Frodon, où allons-nous ?

- Nous allons aux forêts des collines qui dominent Castelbois. C'est à quelques milles d'ici, mais vous pourrez vous reposer ensuite, leur expliqua Isidore en les invitant à suivre le reste du groupe. »

Ils reprirent alors leur marche silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un vaste espace d'herbe. Les Elfes s'assirent sur le sol et parlèrent entre eux à mi-voix ; ils ne semblaient plus se préoccuper des Hobbits. Seule Isidore vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés après quelques instants et leur annonça qu'il y avait de la nourriture et un bon feu dans la grand-salle. Sam et Pippin se ruèrent littéralement à l'extrémité sud de la prairie. Là, le tapis de verdure formait un large espace semblable à une salle couverte d'un plafond de branches d'arbres. Au centre se trouvait un grand feu de bois autour duquel s'étaient rassemblés quelques Elfes.

Après le repas, Pippin ainsi que Sam ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir à même le sol. Seul Frodon semblait être songeur. Le Hobbit s'était en effet éloigné du reste du groupe, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à être seul, quelqu'un arriva derrière lui.

« Vous semblez tourmenté, Frodon Sacquet, dit Gildor en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je dois l'avouer, oui je suis quelque peu inquiet.

- Qui ne le serait pas, lui dit l'Elfe en fixant l'horizon. Nous vivons dans tes temps étranges et ces sombres rumeurs ne nous aident en rien. »

Voyant que le Hobbit ne répondait rien à cela, Gildor se douta que quelque chose le troublait dans ses révélations.

« Allez-y, Frodon ! Je sens qu'une question vous brûle les lèvres, l'encouragea-t-il en souriant.

- Ces sombres rumeurs, comme vous dites, ont-elles un rapport avec les Cavaliers Noirs qui me poursuivent ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement. Qui sont-ils ?

- Je crains que de savoir ce qu'ils sont ne vous soit d'aucune utilité, répondit l'Elfe en soupirant. Sachez seulement qu'ils sont mortels. Ne leur adressez la parole sous aucun prétexte et évitez-les le plus que possible. »

Ces conseils ne rassurèrent pas le Hobbit, au contraire, mais il fut reconnaissant à Gildor de lui avoir dit la vérité. Frodon reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe d'Elfes. La plupart étaient déjà partis se reposer, mais quelques uns continuaient de chanter autour du feu. Soudain, le Semi-Homme remarqua une silhouette assise à l'écart. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il demanda à Gildor :

« Qui est cette personne éloignée du reste du groupe ?

- Oh, elle, c'est Mowan, fille d'Haldir, répondit l'Elfe. Son père est l'un des gardiens de la Lothlórien. »

Frodon regarda plus attentivement dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait voir entièrement son visage. En effet, la jeune Elfe était dissimulée sous une épaisse cape si bien que ses yeux étaient cachés, mais il pu néanmoins deviner une profonde tristesse ancrée sur ses traits délicats.

« Elle semble si triste, murmura-t-il. Je me demande pourquoi.

- Vous devriez aller dormir, Frodon, lui conseilla l'Elfe, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, vous avez encore un long chemin à parcourir. »

Il le mena auprès de ses deux amis endormis.

« Nous serons partis lorsque vous vous lèverez demain matin, mais nous vous laisserons un peu de vivres pour le reste de votre voyage.

- Je vous en remercie, sourit Frodon.

- J'ai été ravi de faire votre rencontre, Frodon Sacquet. »

Peu de temps après le départ de Gildor, le Hobbit s'endormit.

Avant même le levé du jour, le petit groupe d'Elfes reprit la route en direction de la Grande Mer, oubliant déjà, pour certains, leur rencontre avec les trois Hobbits. Après quelques minutes de marche, Gildor se tourna vers l'arrière de la procession. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que l'un d'entre eux manqué à l'appel.

* * *

_Bien le bonjour, amis de la Terre du Milieu._

_Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. On ne parler pas beaucoup de Mowan, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous en apprendrez plus sur elle un peu plus tard._

_Pour ceux qui ont lu le livre, ce passage doit vous semblez familier. Je me suis en effet beaucoup inspiré d'un des chapitres du premier tome, tout en essayant de ne pas faire un simple copier/coller. J'ai repris les mêmes actions en tentant d'y mettre mes mots._

_Bon baiser de la Lorien_

_Figurinees._


	4. Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles et souvenirs

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles et souvenirs**

Du haut de son balcon, le Seigneur Elrond, le Semi-Elfe, avait une vue imprenable sur son immense demeure – Foncombe. Malgré la lente désertion de sa cité par les siens, celle-ci n'avait en rien perdu de sa superbe. Avec ses grandes arches et ses colonnes finement sculptées, la demeure d'Elrond laissait pantois tous visiteurs qui passaient l'entrée. C'était justement ce que le Semi-Elfe fixait sans ciller depuis plusieurs heures. Le matin-même, il avait reçu une lettre de la Dame Galadriel de Lórien. Cette dernière lui annonçait l'arrivée imminente d'un cavalier à Foncombe.

« Une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir, murmura Elrond. »

Au même moment, des bruits de sabot se firent entendre près de la grande porte. Le Semi-Elfe observa alors une fine silhouette descendre de sa monture et relever son capuchon. Un éclair de surprise passa dans le regard du Seigneur Elrond. Dame Galadriel avait vu juste, cette personne était la dernière qu'il s'attendait à voir. Leur regard se croisèrent enfin et d'un signe de tête, le Semi-Elfe l'invita à le rejoindre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir un jour en ces lieux, Mowan de la Lórien.

- Seigneur Elrond, dit la jeune Elfe en s'inclinant avec respect, si je suis ici c'est pour vous porter quelques nouvelles troublantes.

- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Les deux Immortels s'installèrent tranquillement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Même si les Elfes possédaient une ouïe fine, il était bien connu qu'écouter aux portes ne faisait pas partie de leurs habitudes.

« Je vous écoute, mon enfant, lui dit le Seigneur Elrond en l'invitant à s'asseoir. D'où venez-vous ? La dernière fois que je vous ai aperçue, vous partiez avec un petit groupe en direction de la Grande Mer.

- Et c'était bien là-bas que je me rendais lorsque notre groupe a fait la connaissance de trois Hobbits à quelques milles de Castelbois, lui raconta Mowan. »

Étonnement, cette révélation ne sembla pas surprendre le Semi-Elfe qui l'invita à continuer son récit.

« Que faisaient-ils si loin de Hobbitebourg, leur village de départ, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais une chose est sûre, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

- Ils étaient suivis depuis leur départ, par deux cavaliers vêtus de noir, répondit l'Elfe, d'après la description qu'ils en ont fait à Gildor, je n'ai aucun doute sur la nature de ces cavaliers.

- Les Nazgûl, conclut le Seigneur Elrond. Deux, vous dites. Où sont les sept autres ?

- C'est justement ce que j'ai essayé de savoir, Seigneur Elrond, répondit Mowan, j'ai suivi les Hobbits jusqu'au Pays de Bouc avant de reprendre la route vers Brie. Là-bas, j'appris que deux autres cavaliers avaient été vus sur le Chemin Vert et un au sud de Brie. »

Le Seigneur Elrond sembla soudain préoccupé. La jeune Elfe vit tout de suite qu'elle n'avait en sa connaissance qu'une partie de l'histoire. Poussée par la curiosité, elle entreprit d'en savoir plus.

« Seigneur Elrond, vous semblez en savoir plus que vous ne voulez m'en dire, dit-elle pour le sortir de ses pensées. Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais plusieurs questions me trottent dans la tête. Que faisaient donc ces trois Hobbits si loin de chez eux ? Et pourquoi les Nazgûl en avaient après eux ? »

Le Semi-Elfe regarda alors dans sa direction. Elle avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ses cheveux châtains étaient plus longs et lui arrivaient désormais en bas du dos. Ses yeux verts semblaient plus sombres que dans ses souvenirs, comme si elle avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves durant ces dernières années.

« Elle ressemble tant à sa mère, pensa-t-il en observant son visage maculé de poussière, vestige de ces longues journées de chevauchée. »

Elrond avait bien connu Anya de la Lórien. Il l'avait rencontrée lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et avait passé de nombreux après-midi à l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Car, oui, Anya possédait elle aussi de nombreux dons, hérités de sa mère India, l'Enchanteresse. Elle pouvait contrôler le vent et allumer un feu où bon lui semblait. Le Semi-Elfe savait que Mowan possédait également quelques facultés. Il posa alors sur elle un regard rempli de compassion, car en tant que membre du Conseil Blanc, il connaissait tout de sa destiné.

« Seigneur Elrond, murmura soudain la jeune Elfe le ramenant à la réalité. Vous semblez soucieux tout à coup.

- En effet, avoua-t-il, l'arrivée de ces Cavaliers Noirs ne présage rien de bon.

- Craignez-vous pour la vie des Hobbits ? Pourquoi ? Que représentent-ils pour eux ?

- Vous êtes si curieuse, Mowan, fille d'Haldir, lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais je ne peux donner réponses à vos questions tant que je n'en aurai pas eu aux miennes. J'attends pour cela l'arrivée de ce cher Mithrandir.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Seigneur Elrond, je ne voulais pas être impolie, s'excusa la jeune Elfe en baissant la tête, gênée.

- Vous êtes excusée, jeune Mowan, mais prenez garde, votre curiosité pourrait vous causer du tord à l'avenir, la prévenu le Semi-Elfe en se relevant.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, lui assura Mowan en se relevant avant de s'incliner. Seigneur Elrond, si vous le permettez, je souhaiterai rester ici quelques temps. Mon cœur ne sera en paix que lorsque je saurai les Hobbits sains et sauf.

- Vous pouvez rester dans ma demeure autant de temps que vous le souhaiterez, lui sourit Elrond. L'une de mes servantes va vous conduire dans vos quartiers.

- Je vous remercie, dit Mowan en s'inclinant à nouveau avant de gagner la porte.

- Votre père sait-il que vous avez renoncé à gagner la Grande Mer ? lui demanda le Semi-Elfe avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

- Vous aviez l'air de m'attendre depuis un certain temps lorsque je suis arrivée. Je suppose que Dame Galadriel y est pour beaucoup, alors oui, mon père doit être au courant. »

Une jeune Elfe l'attendait derrière la porte et, après l'avoir saluée, elle l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Celle-ci ressemblait au reste de la demeure d'Elrond – elle était très lumineuse et donnée sur l'un des jardins de la cité elfique. Il n'y avait que quelques meubles - un lit recouvert d'une couverture beige et une coiffeuse en bois blanc accompagnée d'un petit fauteuil couleur crème - ce qui rendait la pièce spacieuse. Mowan possédait également une salle de bain avec tout le confort nécessaire. Après avoir remercier la jeune servante d'un large sourire, elle se débarrassa de sa longue robe tâchée de terre et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent immédiatement. Elle profita de ce moment de détente pour laisser ses pensées de côté. Elle aurait bien le temps de se faire du souci pour les Semi-Hommes dès le lendemain et ses nombreuses interrogations pouvaient bien attendre un peu.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'aucun signe des Hobbits ne parviennent jusqu'à eux. Le Seigneur Elrond semblait de plus en plus préoccupé par la situation. Il avait envoyé plusieurs cavaliers à la recherche des quatre amis, mais tous étaient rentrés sans aucune nouvelle. Assise sur son lit, la jeune Mowan ne pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Depuis son arrivée à Foncombe, la jeune Elfe éprouvait des regrets à ne pas avoir suivi les Semi-Hommes. Elle aurait dû y réfléchir un peu plus. Il était évident que les Hobbits n'étaient pas faits pour affronter les dangers qui les pourchassaient.

« J'aurai peut-être pu les protéger, soupira-t-elle en allant se mettre à la fenêtre. »

Elle avait d'abord pensé rentrer en Lórien rapidement, afin de pouvoir faire part de ses découvertes à Dame Galadriel, mais elle se doutait que celle-ci fusse déjà au courant. Alors elle avait prolongé son séjour. Elle voulait d'abord être sûre que les Semi-Hommes étaient en sécurité avant d'aller affronter son père. Leurs retrouvailles ne seraient certainement pas une partie de plaisir. Un nouveau soupire s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle décida qu'une balade dans les jardins lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle descendit alors doucement les marches qui menaient à l'extérieur de sa chambre. L'air s'était quelque peu rafraîchie à l'approche de l'automne et un frisson parcourut son dos. Malgré tout, elle continua à avancer au milieu des arbres. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, l'un d'eux attira son attention. C'était un grand chêne de plusieurs dizaines de mettre de haut, le plus grand des arbres alentours. Mowan s'avança vers lui et posa sa main le long de l'épaisse écorce. Des bruissements se firent entendre dans les branches du chêne. La jeune Elfe sourit.

« Que veux-tu me montrer de si important ? lui demanda-t-elle sans décoller sa main de son tronc. »

Un nouveau bruissement répondit à sa question. Rapidement, Mowan regarda autour d'elle. Par chance, elle était seule dans les jardins. Une sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur son visage. Elle releva sa robe couleur ambre jusqu'à ses genoux et entreprit de grimper jusqu'aux premières branches.

« Heureusement que père n'est pas là pour me voir, pensa l'Elfe, j'entends d'ici sa remarque : _Une jeune femme ne peut grimper aux arbres comme un Rôdeur. Elle se doit de faire honneur à sa famille en restant les pieds bien au sol et en ne faisant aucun faux pas._ »

Une fois assise sur l'une des solides branches du chêne, Mowan reporta son attention vers l'entrée de la cité. Apparemment, quelque chose avait attiré l'attention du chêne. Grâce à ses yeux d'Elfe, elle pu en effet voir un petit groupe de cavaliers se diriger vers Imladris. La jeune Elfe remercia le vieil arbre pour ces renseignements et descendit immédiatement. Après avoir remis correctement sa longue robe, Mowan se rendit vers l'entrée de la cité afin de voir qui pouvaient bien être ces cavaliers. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre ainsi que des éclats de voix.

« Prince Legolas de Mirkwood, salua le Semi-Elfe.

- Seigneur Elrond, s'inclina le fameux Legolas.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ma cité ?

- J'ai quelques nouvelles à remettre à Mithrandir, répondit l'Elfe dont le visage affichait un air préoccupé. Plusieurs personnes m'ont appris qu'il devait séjourner chez vous.

- Hélas, je crains fort que vous ayez fait le voyage en vain, car nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles du Magicien depuis de nombreux mois. »

De là où elle se trouvait, Mowan pu voir le Prince de Mirkwood laisser échapper un soupire. Quelque chose le préoccupait, c'était certain. Le Seigneur Elrond lui demanda alors s'il voulait rester dans la cité pour l'attendre, ce que Legolas accepta. La jeune Elfe décida de ne pas s'attarder et repartit discrètement en direction des jardins. Elle retourna s'adosser contre le vieux chêne et posa sa main sur son écorce.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir avertie, lui dit-elle, au moins je ne serai pas étonnée de...

- Toujours en train de parler aux arbres, l'interrompit une voix familière. »

Mowan sursauta. Elle détestait être surprise de la sorte. Son regard se dirigea vers le nouveau venu – Legolas se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et la regardait en souriant. Au lieu de fondre devant ce visage aux traits délicats, ce petit sourire eut le don d'énerver la jeune Elfe.

« Demoiselle Mowan, la salua l'Elfe en lui baisant la main. C'est une joie de vous revoir.

- Prince Legolas, finit-elle par dire en s'inclinant à contrecœur.

- Vous avez bien changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, lui dit-t-il, je dois avouer qu'il m'a fallu plusieurs secondes pour vous reconnaître.

- Soyez sans crainte, Prince Legolas de Mirkwood, moi je n'avais pas oublié votre visage. »

Ce dernier comprit bien vite que cette remarque n'était pas un gage d'admiration. Un soupire s'échappa alors de sa bouche, comprenant soudain les raisons de ce pic plein de rancœur.

« Ainsi donc vous ne m'avez pas pardonné notre dernière rencontre.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? lui demanda-t-elle en veillant à rester polie.

- C'était il y a des siècles, lui dit Legolas, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui en veuille .

- Vous m'avez humiliée devant tous mes amis, lui rappela la jeune Elfe.

- Nous n'étions que des enfants... Combien de fois devrai-je encore m'excuser pour ce regrettable incident ? lui demanda-t-il, visiblement peiné par son entêtement.

- Vous m'avez poussée dans la rivière, devant tous mes camarades déclenchant ainsi leur hilarité, se souvint Mowan avec tristesse. Lorsque je suis rentrée, père m'a longuement sermonnée sur l'état de ma nouvelle robe et j'ai été privée de mon arc durant des mois.

- Et je le regrette encore, Demoiselle de la Lórien, lui dit le Prince, sincère, en lui prenant la main. Je me doute de la peine que mon acte stupide a pu vous causer. Pensez-vous un jour pouvoir me pardonner ? »

La jeune Elfe hésita. Elle scruta son visage à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de tromperie. Pourtant, son regard clair semblait dire qu'il était sincère dans ses propos, mais malheureusement pour lui, Mowan avait la rancune tenace et n'accorder par son pardon aussi aisément. Elle avait dû subir les moqueries de ses camarades pendant de nombreuses années à la suite de cette journée.

« Je vais y réfléchir, lui répondit Mowan en enlevant sa main toujours fermement enfermée dans celle du Prince. »

Rapidement, elle s'inclina et repartit vers ses appartements où elle passa le reste de la journée à essayer d'effacer de sa mémoire ce souvenir douloureux. Le Prince de la Forêt Noire resta sans voix. Pour lui, cet incident n'avait été qu'une stupide blague d'adolescents et lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Mais en voyant la peine sur le visage de l'Elfe, Legolas du avouer qu'il avait eu tord de le prendre à la légère. Après tout, si les humains n'avaient que quelques années à vivre avec leurs erreurs et leurs regrets, il n'en était pas de même pour les Elfes. Legolas soupira et décida d'aller se reposer dans ses quartiers. Un bon bain ainsi qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui feraient le plus grand bien.

Les deux Elfes n'eurent plus aucune occasion de s'adresser la parole durant les longues semaines qu'ils passèrent à Foncombe. L'ambiance à l'intérieure de la cité était plus que tendue, car ils n'avaient toujours eu aucune nouvelle de Mithrandir ou des Hobbits. A l'intérieure de sa chambre, Mowan s'en voulait toujours autant d'avoir laissé les Hobbits dans le Pays de Bouc, sans proposer de les accompagner dans leur long voyage. Elle espérait qu'ils n'aient pas fait de mauvaises rencontres en chemin. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, elle fut bousculée par une personne arrivant à vive allure.

« Oh pardon, veuillez m'excuser ! Je... Damoiselle Mowan, la salua Legolas, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Prince de Mirkwood, lui dit-t-elle en faisant une rapide révérence. Je vais bien et vous-même ? Où vous rendez vous d'un pas si pressé ? lui demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité maladive prenant le dessus sur son ressentiment envers l'Elfe.

- Un messager vient de me prévenir de l'arrivée du Magicien, lui répondit-il soucieux. Je m'en vais de ce pas lui faire part de mes informations.

- Cela doit être important pour que vous couriez ainsi, lui dit Mowan, moqueuse, avant de lui demander : savez-vous si quatre Hobbits se trouvaient avec lui ?

- D'après ce que je sais, Mithrandir est arrivé seul.

- Oh... »

Un sentiment d'impuissance rempli le cœur de la jeune Elfe qui sembla soudain perdue dans ses pensées. Le Prince fut pourtant trop occupé par ses propres soucis pour lui en demander plus et après lui avoir souhaiter une agréable journée, il partit en direction du bureau d'Elrond. Mowan, quant à elle, décida d'attendre quelques jours avant de retourner quérir des réponses à ses questions auprès du Seigneur Elrond.

* * *

_Bien le bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre 2. Je sais qu'il est arrivé rapidement, mais l'inspiration m'est venue durant la nuit alors j'en ai profité._

_Vous en savez dorénavant un peu plus sur Mowan, sur son caractère, ainsi que sur son passé. Vous avez également pu voir que ses rapports avec Legolas sont loin d'être amicaux, sans pour autant être catastrophiques._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a donné envie d'en savoir plus sur la " destinée " de Mowan._

_Bon baiser de la Lórien_

_Figurinees._


	5. Chapitre 3 : Qui sont ces Nains ?

**Chapitre 3 : Qui sont ces Nains ?**

Une étrange agitation régnait dans la cité elfique depuis plusieurs jours. Les Elfes, d'ordinaire si calmes et solennels, discutaient avec frénésie des récents événements. Le principal sujet de discussion était de loin l'arrivée d'une étonnante délégation de Nains au sein de Fondcombe. Ces derniers avaient atteint la cité durant la nuit précédente, surprenants beaucoup de ses habitants. Personne n'ignorait les tensions qui régnaient entre les deux espèces et l'on pouvait d'ores et déjà parier que leur séjour ne se passerait pas sans quelques altercations. Mais pour le moment, seule une question revenait sans cesse : que faisaient ces Nains au sein de la cité elfique ?

Assise sur l'un des bancs en marbre blanc, la jeune Mowan avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. Durant la journée qui avait suivi l'arrivée des visiteurs, elle s'était également posée beaucoup de questions et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que tous ces événements : la fuite des Hobbits, la présence des Cavaliers Noirs, la mine inquiète du Seigneur Elrond ainsi que Mithrandir et l'arrivée des Nains, ne pouvaient être une simple coïncidence. Mais ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi le Demi-Elfe les laissait dans l'ignorance. Ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle avait pensé que le retour du Magicien accélérerait les choses et qu'elle pourrait ainsi en apprendre un peu plus. Mais les deux hommes s'étaient contentés de rester de longues heures dans le bureau du Seigneur Elfe. Les rares fois où ils en étaient sortis avaient été pour se reposer dans leurs appartements, en prenant soin de ne croiser personne en chemin. Même le pauvre prince de Mirkwood n'avait pas réussi à s'entretenir avec l'un d'eux.

« Que nous cachez-vous, Seigneur Elrond ? s'interrogea-t-elle en soupirant. »

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers les Hobbits. Ces petits hommes étaient encore introuvables et l'ensemble de la cité se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu leur arriver. Comme les jours précédents, un sentiment de culpabilité vint emplir le cœur de l'Elfe. Elle éprouvait toujours autant de regrets à les avoir laissé à la lisière de la Comté, les Cavaliers Noirs à leurs trousses. Elle se promit que s'il lui était donné la possibilité de les revoir, elle irait s'excuser auprès d'eux.

Soudain, elle sentit une paire d'yeux l'observer dans son dos. Doucement, Mowan se retourna afin de voir par qui elle était épiée, son regard rencontra celui du Magicien. Accoudé à l'un des balcons du bureau d'Elrond, celui-ci l'observait avec un regard rempli d'une certaine curiosité, que la jeune Elfe ne comprit pas. Elle connaissait bien Gandalf le Gris. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y avaient des siècles, lors d'un voyage du Magicien dans la Lothlórien. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant qui s'amusait à discuter avec les arbres de la Forêt d'Or. Mithrandir l'avait trouvée sous un vieux chêne et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je parle avec le vieux chêne, lui avait-elle répondu, naturellement. »

Le Magicien avait ri de bon cœur et s'était assis à ses côtés, souhaitant savoir ce que ce vieil arbre pouvait bien lui raconter. A l'époque, l'Elfe se sentait différente des autres enfants de son âge, car elle seule possédait cette faculté, mais il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que les autres enfants pouvaient aussi posséder certains dons, comme celui de parler aux animaux ou encore de contrôler les éléments. Il lui avait également parlé d'India, sa grand-mère, la grande Enchanteresse. La petite Elfe avait alors posé de nombreuses questions à son sujet :

« Avez-vous réellement connu India ?

- Pas personnellement, lui avait répondu le Magicien, mais le Seigneur Elrond, lui, l'a bien connu et il m'a dit beaucoup de bien à son sujet.

- Pouvez-vous me raconter, s'il vous plaît, l'avait alors supplié Mowan.

- Vous êtes une Elfe bien curieuse, jeune Mowan, avait ri Gandalf.

- Je sais, père me le dit souvent, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Et bien soit, je vais vous raconter ce que je sais, il avait alors pris un air sérieux avant de commencer son récit. Comme vous le savez, votre Grand-mère était une puissante Enchanteresse, la dernière ayant vécue sur la Terre du Milieu. Elle possédait, comme vous, de nombreux dons. Elle pouvait parler avec les animaux, contrôler le vent, la pluie, la neige et se rendre totalement invisible si elle le souhaitait.

- Pouvait-elle parler aux arbres, elle aussi ? l'avait interrompu la petite Elfe.

- En effet, elle en était capable, lui avait-il répondu, faisant immédiatement sourire Mowan. Mais cela n'était pas son plus grand pouvoir. Durant la grande guerre contre Sauron, ce fut la seule femme à avoir le droit de combattre aux côtés des Elfes et des Hommes.

- Vraiment ! s'était-elle exclamée, surprise.

- Vraiment, et ce pour une simple et unique raison, votre grand-mère était ce qu'on appelle un Bouclier, lui avait appris le Magicien.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Cela signifie qu'elle était capable de projeter un champ de force plusieurs mètres devant elle, protégeant ainsi quelques cinquantaines de combattants à la fois. »

Elle avait ensuite posé des questions au sujet de ses propres pouvoirs. Selon Mithrandir, étant une descendante directe de l'Enchanteresse, les pouvoirs de Mowan seraient toujours beaucoup plus rares et beaucoup plus grands que ceux des autres Elfes, mais il doutait qu'un jour elle puisse créer des champs de force comme son aïeule. C'était un don très rare.

Une profonde amitié s'était liée entre eux au fil des années. Alors aujourd'hui, la jeune Elfe ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Magicien la regardait avec de telles interrogations dans les yeux. Sentant que ses observations devenaient impolies, ce dernier la salua d'un rapide hochement de tête et regagna dans le bureau d'Elrond.

Gandalf s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils que contenait la pièce, l'air pensif et inquiet. Depuis plusieurs jours, le Seigneur Elrond et lui passaient le plus clair de leur temps ici, à se poser mille et une questions sur le devenir de la Terre du Milieu ainsi que sur la survie de ses habitants. Après son arrivée, quelques jours plus tôt, le Magicien lui avait fait part de ses multiples découvertes et une évidence c'était imposée à eux. Ce qu'ils avaient tous redouté était finalement arrivé, l'Anneau Unique avait été retrouvé et les ombres du Mordor s'étaient lancées corps et âme à sa poursuite. La menace était plus que pressante autour du Porteur de l'Anneau et de ses compagnons de route. De plus, ils avaient perdu un puissant allié de longue date : Saroumane avait basculé du côté du Mal. D'abord en convoitant l'Anneau pour son propre compte et enfin, en se laissant corrompre par Sauron, l'ennemi juré des peuples libres.

Malgré ces tristes nouvelles, le Seigneur Elrond se devait de rester optimiste et, même si tous semblaient penser que le pire était arrivé aux quatre Hobbits, il ne s'était pas laissé gagner par le désespoir. Quelques heures après l'arrivée du Magicien, de nouveaux cavaliers avaient été envoyés patrouiller dans les bois alentours, à la recherche des Semi-Hommes. Selon lui, si le Mordor était entré en possession de l'Anneau, ils l'auraient tous su rapidement. Gandalf était d'accord avec lui, même s'il n'arrivait pas à se montrer aussi optimiste. La culpabilité le rongeait. S'il avait su tous les dangers auxquels il allait exposer Frodon, jamais il ne l'aurait envoyé faire ce voyage, seul. Désormais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les Hobbits étaient impliqués dans les événements qui allaient suivre.

« Je l'ai envoyé à la mort, se murmurait-il souvent avant de s'endormir. »

En plus de toutes ces préoccupations, une nouvelle inquiétude avait gagné le Magicien. Cela s'était produit lorsqu'il avait appris la présence de Mowan de la Lórien. Comme beaucoup, il la croyait partie pour les Terres Immortelles, sur ordre de son père, mais visiblement, le destin en avait décidé autrement et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Car si aux yeux de tous, elle passait pour une Elfe ordinaire, possédant seulement quelques dons différents de ceux des autres membres de son espèce, Gandalf savait pertinemment que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Face à lui, le Demi-Elfe l'observait avec attention. Son regard se porta alors vers le jardin et se posa sur la jeune Mowan, désormais assise aux pieds d'un arbre.

« Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres Elfes, commença le Seigneur Elrond. Ses pouvoirs sont beaucoup plus rares et complexes. Elle possède également la faculté de parler aux arbres, chose que seule India était capable de faire. Pour autant, cela veut-il forcément dire qu'elle est liée au même destin que ses ancêtres ? »

Son regard se porta sur le Magicien. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il releva des yeux remplis de tristesse vers le Seigneur Elrond.

« Nous nous étions déjà posé cette question pour Anya, lui rappela Gandalf, nous avons trop réfléchi, en oubliant de prendre en compte des éléments importants et voyez où cela l'a conduite. »

Le Seigneur Elrond ne répondit pas. Comme lui, il se sentait responsable de la mort prématurée d'Anya de la Lórien, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. C'était une chose avec laquelle il allait devoir vivre pour l'éternité.

« Voilà près de trois cents ans que je me pose les mêmes questions, continua le Magicien. Les circonstances de sa mort sont toujours restées un grand mystère pour moi.

- Je comprends et je partage votre opinion. Pourquoi ses Orques se trouvaient-ils à cet endroit-là, en pleine Forêt Noire ? Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant du voyage entreprit par Anya jusqu'au royaume du roi Thranduil ? Ce sont malheureusement des questions auxquelles nous n'obtiendrons jamais de réponses.

- Je le sais et c'est pour cela que je me dois de protéger sa fille, lui avoua Gandalf. »

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau. Les deux hommes étaient d'accord sur ce point. Ils se devaient de protéger la fille de leur défunte amie. Mais ils commençaient à se douter que cette tâche ne serait pas aisée. Gandalf dit alors tout haut ce que les deux amis pensaient tout bas.

« Sa présence ici n'est pas une bonne chose. C'est une Elfe curieuse et intelligente, elle doit se douter que tous ces événements cachent quelque chose.

- En effet, elle semble avoir déjà avoir répondu à une partie de ses interrogations, lui apprit le Demi-Elfe en lui racontant son dernier entretient avec la jeune Mowan. Que pensez-vous qu'elle puisse faire si elle découvre la vérité sur le retour de l'Anneau ?

- Sincèrement, je doute qu'elle prenne part à tout cela. Elle est curieuse, je le répète, mais c'est une personne réfléchie et elle sait pertinemment que sa place n'est pas au milieu de toute cette pagaille. »

Une question revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit du Seigneur Elrond et il se dit que l'heure était venue d'obtenir une réponse :

« Y a-t-il eu les mêmes signes annonciateurs que pour sa mère ? lui demanda-t-il avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Pas que je sache, répondit Gandalf après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. Elle est entrée dans sa trois mille et unième année et, même si ses dons continus de se développer, aucun événement important n'a été porté à ma connaissance. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je pense que nous devrions la laisser prendre part aux futures discussions qui auront lieu au sujet de l'Anneau, lui dit-il en se redressant de son fauteuil. Plus vite sa curiosité sera comblée, plus vite en rentrera en Lórien, en sécurité auprès de ce cher Haldir.

- Devons-nous lui faire part de nos connaissances au sujet de ses ancêtres et de leur destinée ?

- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, elle n'a pas l'air de suivre leurs traces, il est donc inutile de l'inquiéter sans raison. »

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la jeune Mowan, mais alors qu'il pensait la trouver assise en bas de l'arbre, il la vit sauter du haut de celui-ci et se mettre à courir vers l'entrée de la cité. Gandalf suivit le regard du Seigneur Elfe et se releva instantanément.

« Il se passe quelque chose ! »

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà !_

_Désolée pour le temps d'attente, petit soucis d'adresse Internet avec ma chère Lehonora (correctrice attitrée !). Mais le voilà, le chapitre trois. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Vous en savez désormais un peu plus sur le passé de notre chère Mowan. Un passé prestigieux quand même ! Mais vous ne savez pas encore tout... Patience !_

_Le chapitre quatre est en cours d'écriture, j'espère vous le poster prochainement._

_Bon baiser de la Lorien_

_Figurinees_


End file.
